Broken Hearts and Last Goodbyes
by missmufasa
Summary: People change and promises are broken...But sometimes people change back and those promises are fufilled.
1. One More Shot

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE JONAS FAMILY I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEIR SONGS AND I DONT OWN GREG OR JT.

"Joseph shut up! Gosh your such a loser."

" Casey no need to be a hypocrite"

" Joe do you even know what a hypocrite is?"

" Well no but no need to be one."

" Wow ok I'm leaving. I dont need a fight right now."

" Casey no you know I'm just kidding." Joe said grabbing Casy's arm trying to get her to stay." Come on were best friends, you gotta believe that I was kidding."

" Joe I dont know what to believe anymore. Plus saying you hate someone and never want to see them again yeah thats not takin very lightly." Casey saw just how those few words crushed Joe badly. " Bye Joseph."

_It's been three weeks and I've only seen Joe once, but by total accident. Well I'm sure he planed it but taking the garbage out at the same time doesnt really count. I hate living next to him. I wish I could just pack up and move. Well maybe thats to dramatic, because I still love Kevin and Nick, they didnt break my heart. Do you know how hard it is to see the person your in love with every day and all you can think about when you see him is the three words he said to you: 'I hate you' those words hurt someone more then anything in the world. And coming form Joe my so called best friend a.k.a the man that I'm totally head over heels for hurts me so bad._

" Kevin I need your help." Joe said one day after he was fed up with Casey not speaking to him let alone even looking at him.

" Whats up bro?"

" It's Casey I need you to help me get her un-mad at me."

" Un-mad?"

" Ok come on Kevin you know what I mean."

" Yeah yeah ok. Well I'm not so sure she wants to be your friend. I mean Joe you told her you hated her and never wanted to see her again. Thats not something you want to say to her, especially since she is like totally in love with you."

" Whoa curly headed bandana wearing brother say what?"

" Opps did I just say that." Joe nodded. " Well Joe come on open your eyes. Casey loves you man. She has for awhile now."

" I dont believe you. I mean were best friends." Joe had to sit down he was in information over-load." So your saying that Casey, Casey Adams the one that lives right next door the Casey that has been my best friend for 19 years is _in love with me._"

Kevin nodded. " Joe." Joe looked at him. " We all know your in love with her to." Joe quickly looked away knowing that Kevin was totally right. Joe had been in love with Casey ever since he figured out that girls didnt have cooties. Maybe even when he thought Casey did have cooties he loved her so much that he was willing to look past the fact she had them.

" Oh man. What have I done?"

" Joe, Kevin! Get down here now!" Mrs. Jonas yelled up the stairs.

" Joe what did you do now." Joe looked at him confused." Bro relax I'm only kidding."

" Joseph, Nicholas, Kevin." All three nodded. "We have some exciting news."

" What is it mom?" Joe asked getting giddy inside.

" Well we know how important your music career is to you and we know living in New Jersey doesnt help givin the fact that your signed to Hollywood Records. So we have decided that were moving to California!"

" Were what?" Joe asked silently looking at Kevin who had a nervous smile plastered on his face, then Joe took off running out the front door.

Mrs. Jonas looked at Kevin who smiled sheepishly and shrugged. The truth is he didnt want to move either. " Well Nick looks like your the only one who wants this move to happen." Mr. Jonas said looking at Nick who looked like he was about to throw up.

" Yeah." Nick said back.

_It's been 5 weeks since I've seen Joe. The last time I saw him I was getting the mail and he ran out of his house crying. I'm not sure why but I got a little scared. I havent talked to Kevin or Nick since that day either. I've tryed to call but they dont answer and I refuse to go over to their house just incase I have a run in with Joe. As a matter of fact I havent seen any of the Jonas' in awhile. But man I can't take it anymore, I miss my best friends._

" Hey mom." Casey said. Her mom looked up from the newspaper she was reading. " Have you talked to Mr. or Mrs. Jonas latley?"

" No hunny not since they moved. Sorry."

" WHAT!" Casey shrieked. " Moved haha mom thats funny. But seriously."

" Casey what are you talking about? They left last week. We went over to say goodbye. We told Joe that you would be home soon. But he said that you already said goodbye."

Casey was crying histaricly by the words Joe told his mom. How could he not say goodbye. Wait how could Kevin and Nick not say goodbye? Non of this was making sense to her.

_Wow today is a year since my best friends just up and left without a single word not even sorry. Oh yeah I am quoteing their song. It just so happens that became my theme song for the past year. I listened to that song everyday, and cried. Yeah you heard correct I have cried everyday for a year. I became so depressed but on the brightside they are finally settled into their new million dollar home in Hollywood and they said that they are going on tour. Great, maybe now after a year I will be able to see them. Its not like I want to but my mom already bought me tickets to the concert and she talked to Mr. and Mrs. Jonas who said that seeing me would be great. Yeah well the boys just better watch their butts because I'm gonna kill them!_

" Were headed to Jersey." Kevin told Joe who looked miserable just staring out the window.

" Are you trying to cheer me up? If so please just stop!"

" Joe what is wrong with you? This whole year you have been this miserble blob. Your not happy you hardly eat, and I hear you crying at night."

Joe was silent. He knew Kevin knew why he was like this but no one else did." Just stop ok Kev. Look you know why I'm like this. I broke her heart, and thats breaking mine."

" Were leaving in 10 minutes." Casey's mom told her.

" Yeah."

" Hun this will be good for you. I know you miss them."

Casey didnt say anything. She just stared at herself in the mirror looking at how much she had changed in the past year. She was thinner from not eating a lot, her hair was longer and she had major thick side sweep bangs that she got so she had something to hide behind, she also had more expensive clothes that she could now afford with her job at the local newspaper, the only thing that stayed the same was her necklace that Joe got her when they were in ninth grade, with the help of Mrs. Jonas of course. It had a little heart shaped charm and on the back it said 'love you more then Barney - Joe'. It was a joke that Joe made up in fifth grade. Casey never took it off. Not even when he broke her heart into a million pieces.

" Honey you look great. Lets go."

" Yeah ok."

" Wow they sure no how to sell out an arena." Casey said to her mom as they made there way to their seats.

" I talked to Mrs. Jonas today and she said that after the concert we must go say hi."

" _I woke up on my roof with my brothers_." Saved by the music, Casey thought.

The concert ended to quickly and Casey and her mom were now headed backsatge.

" Garbowski!" Casey screamed.

" Adams!!" Greg screamed back. They engulfed each other in a hug. " Man I havent seen you in forever."

" Yeah its umm been a year."

" Right. So have you seen the boys yet?"

" N-"

" Casey?" Oh no not him. Anyone but him.

" Well I'll leave now. Great seeing you Adams!" Oh how Casey hated Greg at that very moment.

" Joseph." Casey said walking right past him and into the room he had come out of. Leaving Joe speechless in the hallway.

" Paul Kevin Jonas the second, I see nothing has changed." Casey said laughing as Kevin and JT were going at it on guitar hero.

" CASEY!!!!!!" He threw his guitar down and ran over to her giving her the best hug she has gotten in awhile.

" My turn!" Casey heard Nick say.

" NICKY!" Casey screamed giving him a hug, it was just as great as Kevins.

Joe walked in the room with a tear stained face. Or maybe it was just sweat. Oh no those were tears.

" Kevin can I talk to you real quick?" Casy asked. " In private?"

" Umm yeah sure. Hey guys we'll be right back."

" Spill now before I kick your butt." Casey said as soon as they were out of earshot.

" What?" Kevin asked dumbly.

" You know what. What happened a year ago?"

" Oh that. Well a couple of weeks after you and Joe stoped talking, me and him were talking and my mom called us down satirs and told us that we were moving to California."

" Ok and why the heck didnt you tell me?"

" I couldnt. I just couldnt. And Nick felt the same way. And Joe well its not like you would have given him the time of day, which sucks because he had something really important to tell you."

" He he what? What was he gonna tell me?"

" I was gonna tell you that I'm in love with you Casey."

Whoa was she dreaming or-

" Well i'll just leave you two alone now." Kevin said as Joe came up to them.

" You what?" Casey asked.

" I was going to tell you that Casey Adams I am madley in love with you." Joe repeated. " I was going to tell you the day that my mom told us we were moving. Me and Kevin were talking and he let it slip that he knew you loved me. I was trying to get him to help me get you to not be mad at me anymore and he told me that he knew you were in love with me. Then it hit me. I knew that I was in love with you. I knew I had to tell you but then my mom told us that we were moving and I was just.........I dont know. But that was the day I came running out of my house crying. I saw you and I wanted to tell you right then but I just couldnt. And believe me when I tell you just how badly it hurt me not to say goodbye to you but I just couldnt. And when I realized I broke your heart mine broke to."

" Joe."

" Casey just please except my apology. Thats all I'm asking of you."

" Joe the day you said you hated me and never wanted to see me is the day I realized how much you ment to me. And it didnt matter if you hated me because I was always going to love you. And Joseph I will always love you, but right now my heart is to broken to be repaired." Casey grabbed Joe's hand and put the necklace in his palm.

" Case-"

" Dont. When you said you were in love with me I knew that was bad. Because I'm in love with you too." Casey turned and walked out the door not looking back.


	2. Distraction

_Two months. That's how long its been since the concert. When Joe told me he was in love with me I knew I just had to get out of there and never look back. That boy broke my heart so bad and he just expected me to forgive him just like that. I wanted too so badly but I knew that the boys would be back on the road and I wouldn't see them for who knows how long. I did the right thing. Didn't I?_

Summer vacation. That means no school, no homework, and no waking up early. Sadly for me it also means more time to think about Joe, and more time to be depressed. I regret my decision to blow Joe off like I did everyday. I wish I could go back in time and tell him I forgive him and tell him that hearing him say he loves me would do more harm then good. We both knew that even if all was forgiven and the past was the past nothing would change. He's a big rock star now and I'm still stuck in New Jersey with everyday reminders that my best friend is most likely never coming back.

"Hey Erin, you wanna go to the mall?" Erin is my new best friend who replaced Joe last year when they mysteriously disappeared. 

"Yeah that sounds good. I could go for a little shopping spree."

"I'll pick you up in an hour," and just like that the conversation was over and I had an hour to get ready.

I was speedy quick getting ready so I had some time to get the list of chores done that my mom had left me.

-Put dishes in dishwasher away

-Put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher

-Clean your crap out of the living room

-DON'T FORGET TO BRING IN THE MAIL BEFORE YOU GO ANYWHERE!

I did the first things quickly with still twenty minutes to spare. I ran out to our mailbox to get the mail, flipping through nonchalant seeing if I had gotten anything. I usually didn't get anything but today I had a letter. I didn't recognize the address but decided it would be smart to open it anyway.

Dear Casey,

Please don't throw this away without reading it first. I wanted to let you know that I took some time off from the whole Jonas Brother thing and I'm coming back to New Jersey for awhile, alone. I'm staying at my aunts and I hope that we can get a chance to talk. Casey I'm so sorry. So So sorry, please give me a chance to say what I came to say. I wont leave until we talk. I miss you. I love you. Love, Joseph I couldn't believe what my eyes were reading. Joe took of from being part of a band that wouldn't be the Jonas BROTHERS without him. I didn't know what to think. I knew I was in no mood to go to the mall now but Erin wouldn't understand why I would cancel a good bonding trip to the mall.

"Erin I'm here hurry up!" I hung up before she could respond. I waited another five minutes before she actually decided to hurry up.

"Sorry Case, my mom had me doing all these crazy things for her before I left." 

"Oh its fine. How is your mom?" Erin's mom was diagnosed with breast cancer a few months prior. About the same time Joe left me, for the second time.

"She's doing good. The doctor said the chemo therapy is working and she should be getting back to normal soon."

"That's really good." I didn't feel like talking anymore, thoughts of Joe took over as I turned up the radio. How ironic that a Jonas Brother song was playing, Sorry to be exact, the song Kevin had told me Joe wrote about me. After the song came to an end I had tears in my eyes but refused to let them fall. 

"And that was the Jonas Brothers with Sorry. You know I heard that Joe Jonas wrote that song about a girl from back home in New Jersey." Oh if this lame radio host only knew. "This next song is 'Gives You Hell' by the All American Rejects."

"_And truth be told I miss you, And truth be told I'm lying! When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you find a man that's worth a dam and treats you well. Then he's a fool you just as well hope it gives you hell."_

Something about the lyrics that the amazing Tyson Ritter sang reminded me of Joe. I feel that Joe should be singing this song to me. Every time I see his face it does in fact give me hell. When the song ended the radio host came back on with some sort of important announcement.

"Hey you'll never guess what I was just told. Joe Jonas form the Jonas Brothers has called it quits for awhile to go back home and clear the air with someone. In a recent interview with Ryan Seacrest he had this to say." When Joe's voice came on the radio it sounded depressed and tired.

"Yeah Ryan I just have a few things I have to do back home before I can get back to my old self. I have some unfinished business to take care of. I'm going to be gone for as long as this takes and I'm not rushing it. If it takes ten years then you wont see me performing for ten years. This is more important to me then fame so it has to be done. I'm going alone, so Kevin and Nick will be doing some concerts here and there. They support me and my decision and they knew it was bound to happen, they think that this will make me happier and I hope there right."

"That was Joe Jonas-" The radio host came back on but I was in no mood to hear what he was going to say. Most likely some lie about Joe. I just cant get over how Joe said if it took ten years for me to forgive him then so be it, he'd be here for ten years.


	3. Lurker

"Casey are you OK?" Erin asked me as we walked around the mall sipping our Starbucks. "I mean you've hardly said a word since we got here and that's defiantly not like you."

"Yeah, Erin I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind that's all. Really I'm fine." Erin was the one person in my life at the moment who knew me better then I knew my self. That person used to be Joe but we all know why that changed.

"Alright I wont bug you about it but when your ready to talk you know I'm here to listen."

"Thanks Erin. Hey lets go get something to eat. This Starbucks isn't doing justice."

We had been sitting in the food court for about a half an hour before I realized someone was staring at me. I could just feel eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

"Hey, Erin. Is there someone behind me?"

"Umm actually there is and he's staring at you. Wow that's a little creepy. He's like wearing a hat and his hood is up. Should we go?"

"No, should I turn around?"

"Well sure. I guess he should get to see your face instead of the back of your head."

I really wish I hadn't turned around. I wish with all my heart, soul, and mind! That's how much I wish I would have just listened to Erin when she said that we should leave. But what do I do you ask? I turn around to look my stalker in the face.

My breath caught in my throat. I turned away quickly and mumbled bad words under my breath. "Erin can we go please." I said as I got up not waiting for her response.

"Casey do you know hi-," I didn't let her finish as I pulled her away.

After about a minute of running through the mall Erin stopped me, out of breath, we both sat down on the nearest bench.

"Casey. What is going on?"

I had no desire to tell her the long story. I was in no mood to even talk to her at all. The only thing I had on my mind was of the person I had just met eyes with. _Joe._


	4. Hello?

_It's only been two days since the run in with Joe at the mall. If you can even call it a run in. I locked myself in my room for the fear of going anywhere and seeing him. It's to soon to talk. I need to have time to pull my thoughts together. I just need time to grasp the concept that Joe Jonas is back and he wants to talk to me._

"Hello?" I was stuck at home all day, while my mom ran around town trying to gather things for my birthday party that weekend. "Hello?" I repeated into the phone receiver.

"Casey?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

The man on the other line drew in a deep breath then let it out slowly before answering me. "It….It's Joe."

Oh no! Are you serious! I have been trying my hardest to not run into him so I refused to leave the house. What I didn't realize is I was a prisoner in my own home too. I had totally forgotten the fact that he still had our phone number.

"Joe?" I asked still not believing he was really on the other line.

"Is this a good time? I tried calling your cell phone but it got shut off or something."

"Umm yeah I shut it off a few years ago. I only ever talked to you and your brothers on it, and when you guys stopped calling me, I had no use for it." I knew I had hit a nerve with what I had said, but it was the truth. What he didn't know was that I had gotten a new cell phone with a new number.

"Right. Sorry about that."

"I'm not saying it's ok, because you and I both know what you did was stupid."

"I know. Your totally right. I don't expect you to forgive me as easily as I want you too, but I was hoping we could talk. Like today. Like right now?"

"What?" Before I could finish my thought the doorbell rang. Oh no, please don't let it be him, please! I ran to the front door, looking through the peep hole I saw him standing there. Standing on my front porch, just like he used to all the time when he used to come over.

"Casey, I know your home. Were talking on the house phone. Please let me in." Shoot I forgot we were still on the phone.


	5. Reunited

I opened the door to let him in. As soon as I saw the nervousness in his eyes, I ran to him and through my arms around him. It took him a minute to realize I wasn't screaming or yelling at him, I was hugging him. As soon as realization sunk in he wrapped his arms around me and had no intention of letting go.

We stayed in that position for at least five minutes. We both knew we missed each other and it was good to see the other.

"I missed you so much," Joe whispered in my ear.

"Yeah I missed you too." It was true I did miss him. "So, umm wanna come in?" I said after we separated. I was so nervous and I could see he was too, I had no idea what was about to go down in my living room.

"Yeah sure." As we sat down on different couches the awkwardness of the situation started to settle in. "You look really good, Casey."

I looked down at myself. I didn't understand why he thought I looked good. I had on pajamas and my hair was still a little wet from taking a shower, I had no makeup on and bags underneath my eyes, which were bloodshot from crying.

"Thanks," I said even though I didn't believe him. "You don't look so bad yourself. Except it doesn't look like you've slept in days…."

"Yeah I haven't really. I've been so nervous about talking to you." I saw him smile toward the floor.

"I umm, I'm sorry about running from you the other day at the mall. I was just not ready to see or talk to you. Honestly I'm still nervous." I had to let him know the truth. Deep down I know he's still my best friend.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." He paused, then looked me in the eye. "Casey I am so sorry. Really I am."

I was so upset that he just expected me to forgive him so easily that I just had to let out all of what I was feeling. "For what Joe? For leaving without a single word," Jonas lyrics, "Or for breaking my heart?" I was on the verge of tears and I could tell Joe was ready to comfort me and hold me like he used to when I was upset.

"Casey….I"

"Joe. I know your sorry. I know that when you say your sorry you mean it. I know it's the truth, otherwise you wouldn't have left your tour and your family to come back to Jersey and tell me this face to face. The only thing wrong with this picture is that I may not be ready to forgive you. I just…I just wish you never would have told me you were in love with me. That is making things so much harder. I don't even know if you meant it. You lied to me about moving, how do I know you weren't lying when you said you loved me. I don't know if you remember the day when you told me you hated me, but that's what I started believing when you left-" I stopped and looked at Joe who was crying now, just as I was. I felt bad but I knew I had to say it.

"Joe…" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He let his arms stay at his sides. "Joe I love you." At that I let my arms fall and wiped his beautiful tear stained face. He closed his eyes and placed his hand over my hand that was still placed firmly on his cheek.

I knew if I ever wanted things to get better with Joe that I would have to forgive him. It was my job to start the healing process of our friend ship. So this was it, the moment I know we had both been waiting for, for way to long.

"Joe?" He kept his eyes on the floor. "Joe please look at me." He looked up without hesitation, I looked into his beautiful hazel eyes, and began to tell Joe everything I needed to. "Joe, I love you. I love you so much. I heard what you said to Ryan Seacrest about being here for ten years if that's how long it took me to forgive you. I just want you to know that I don't think its fair if I keep you here for ten years, your fans need you, so does your family. I know it took a lot for you to come here and apologize face to face and I appreciate it more then you know. So Joe my point," I paused and smiled. "My point is that I forgive you. I forgive you for everything."

The smile on Joe's face was priceless and it made me smile too. What I wasn't expecting was when Joe leaned his head closer to mine and kissed me.

"Casey I've been waiting to do that for a year, two months, and three days." Joe smiled.

"Joseph, I've been waiting for you to do the same. Except maybe for a little longer." I laughed.


	6. Inserperable

_Funny thing, after me and Joe made up we've been _Inseparable_. Yeah I'm quoting their song. Joe actually told me that he wrote that song for me too. I guess before we got into that huge fight, but whatever I took a vow to forget about that. Were not like boyfriend/girlfriend but were back to being best friends._

"So, Joe. When are you leaving for L.A?" We were just bumming it at my house and watching some old movie that we had no idea what was going on.

"Casey are you already trying to get rid of me?"

"No, of course not but I just want like a days warning this time." Yeah maybe I shouldn't have said anything about him leaving. His face fell. "Joe I'm sorry. It's just these four days have been like the old days and I just wanna get myself prepared this time for when you leave."

"Oh. Well I was actually going to tell you that I'm here until next week. Exactly seven days."

"Well, then we have to make these seven days the best seven days!"

"Yes we should. What would you like to do first," Joe asked me as he linked his arm through mine. "Shall we go bowling or golfing or maybe take a rocket to the moon."

I just smiled at him. I knew we couldn't do any of these things because it was almost midnight.

"What are you looking at? Oh my gosh do I have something on my face?" Joe asked.

"Joe! Stop, no you don't have anything on your face. I was just thinking."

"About what?" He looked really interested.

"About old times, when you said take a rocket to the moon. I don't know it just reminded me that I have you back." He smiled at me. "Plus Joe we cant do any of those things its almost midnight."

"Wait! I have a great idea! Come with me." Joe took me up to my room and opened my bedroom window, which led to the roof. I knew exactly what he was doing.

"I cant believe you still remember this." I told him.

"How could I forget? This was my favorite part of the summer when we were younger."

When Joe and I were younger we would come up to my roof every night and just sit there and look at the stars. We would be up there for hours and we always lost track of time.

"Yeah it was my favorite part of the summer too." I replied after we laid down on my roof and stared at the stars.

"Oh, Casey I almost forgot." Joe reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a necklace. I recognized it as the necklace Joe had given me in ninth grade, the one I had given back to him when I saw him at the concert. "I was wondering if you take this back." He handed me the necklace, and I took it. "I kept it just incase you ever forgave me."

"Thanks Joe. Help me put it on?" I handed him the necklace and moved my hair so he could clasp the necklace around my neck. I looked down at the necklace once it hung around my neck again. "Perfect." I murmured. It was the truth, now that Joe and I were on good terms and I finally had my necklace back, things were truly perfect again.


	7. Nobody's Perfect

_You know how people always say 'Nobody's Perfect,' Or was that just Hannah Montana? Well who ever really said it must have known Joe. I don't even know what happened. It's been not even two days after the rooftop indecent and already Joe has disappeared, again. He hasn't called me and I've tried calling him a zillion times, no answer. He gets what he wants and then is gone? Is this like a trend of his? Coming and leaving. If so I'm done._

"Hey Joe it's me, again. Just wondering where the heck you are. Call me when you get this please… Alright bye." That was at least the tenth time I had called him in the last forty-eight hours.

Didn't he tell me he wanted to spend the seven days together before he left? I mean seriously he was the one who came here trying to win me back, and he flipping did win me back. What is his problem? I guess he wins me back and is satisfied. Oh boy is he in trouble.

"Hey mom it's me."

"Hey Casey what's up hun?"

"Do you still have Denise's sisters address?" I was sick of wondering where Joe was. I was taking action.

"Yeah, it should be in my address book in the office."

"Alright thanks mom. I most likely wont be home when you get here, I'm taking care of something."

"Alright Case, just be careful. Love you."

"Love you too mom." Now where was that address book?

Three hours later and I finally had arrived at Joe's aunts house. Lets just say I'm not so good with directions.

With two knocks on the door, it swung open and there stood a shirtless Joe? Whoa.

"Umm did I interrupt something? Is this like a bad time?" No answer just a look towards the floor and a scratch of the neck. "Joe seriously what's up with you?"

"Joey, where are you?" Whoa, whoa, whoa, was that-.

"Joe…." I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. "You lied to me." He looked up at me. "You lied to me." I said softer. I turned away from him and ran to my car. But Joe was faster, he caught my arm.

"Casey wait, I'm serious it isn't what it looks like." Then the she bitch herself appeared in the doorway. She was pretty I guess but it just confused me. Joe worked so hard at getting me back, he said he was in love with me. Non of this was making sense to me.

"What the hell Joe. It sure as heck is what it looks like. Your both freaking half naked." He looked away from me. "I just don't understand. You came back to win me over or whatever, but then you disappear and I get worried and I want to spend all my time with you before you ditch me again, and I show up here and your doing what ever the hell your doing. I just don't get it."

"Then please just let me explain."

"Then explain Joe, please amuse me with your lame explanation."

"What is wrong with you Casey?"

"What! What's wrong with _me_? Joe have you not seen the situation were in? And your asking what's wrong with me? Seriously? You have no idea why I'm so upset? No clue why I'm like this?" He shook his head no. "Joe I love you I'm in love with you. And last time I checked you were pretty in love with me too. I mean sure were not together but when you love someone it shouldn't matter."

"Casey. I am in love with you I do love you, more then anyone or anything."

"Ha then why did you do it? Why would you ignore me and hook up with her?"

"Casey we weren't hooking up please know that. Please understand that this ring means so much to me." He held up his ring.

"Then why."

"I don't even know. I really don't. It just got carried away. I'm so sorry. Casey I love you and hurting you is not what I want to ever do. Please forgive me."

"I forgave you once. Forgiving you twice was never the plan. Joe I love you more then life itself I really do." Oh no here come the tears. "But I think you need to really think about what you want. Think about not having me in your life, can you do that? You need to figure out what love truly means to you." The tears left my eyes freely and Joe stepped closer to me. I stepped back, "Bye Joe. You know where I'll be when you figure out what your decision is."

I ran to my car leaving a shirtless and speechless Joe in the driveway. I drove away quickly only looking back in the review mirror to see Joe shed some tears.


	8. I'm So Mad At You Right Now!

_**Writing in this journal has become really important to me lately. I guess Joe makes me put a lot of words on paper. Well, Joe has four days left until he leaves again, which means it's been a day since the Joe fiasco. What is wrong with men? Do they just throw around the L-word and then break your heart again? I wonder if Joe even really means Love when he says it. Well if he doesn't care about me enough to mean it then I'm lost. And that leads to termination of this friendship/relationship.**_

"**I'm so mad at you right now! I cant even find the words. And your on the way down. I cant wait to see you burn. You tried to make me hate that girl when I should be hating you. And what the hells wrong with you?" I sang loudly, so it echoed through the big empty house. The Veronica's had the best break up songs.**

"**Nothing can save you now nothing can save you now… Are you even listening when I talk to you?…Do you even know how much it hurts that you gave up on me to be with her Revenge is sweeter then you ever were-"**

"**Knock, Knock." I turned towards my bedroom door to see a smiling Joe standing awkwardly in the doorway.**

"**Oh hey." I said in a monotone voice as I turned my music off. "What's up?" I was going to make this as easy as possible. He was either going to say he didn't want me anymore or he was going to get down on his knees and confess his undying love for me. Yeah easy.**

"**Hey. I rang the doorbell, but you were umm to busy to answer it." He smiled at me. "I hope that song wasn't about me." He said trying to break the tension.**

"**Nope just really like the Veronica's." Lie. "What do you need Joe?"**

"**I umm just wanted to tell you that I've made my decision, I called my mom yesterday just to check in and she really opened my eyes. So Casey I want to say that I'm sorry that I let you down and hurt you. I don't even know how it happened. The whole time I was thinking about you. I was wishing that it was you and not her. Casey I love you more then anyone. I always have. When we moved I knew that I had broken your heart and that broke mine. Casey I can't live without you." His whole speech Joe was looking me in the eyes. "Casey please forgive me once more, and I promise you'll never have to again."**

"**Joe," I couldn't help but cry. It feels good to know that he loves me. "I forgive you, but you better not make me forgive you ever again." I smiled.**

"**Deal! I promise."**

"**Oh. And how are we going to make up for the three days we lost?" I asked.**

"**Oh I have a few ideas." He smiled, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him connecting our lips.**

**It got heated pretty quickly. I loved the feeling I got when I was in Joe's arms, the feeling of our lips attached was even better. By the time I knew what was going on we were laying on my bed.**

"**Joe," I practically moaned.**

"**Yes…Casey." He said in between kisses.**

"**I love you." I could feel him smile against my lips.**

"**I love you more." He said. This time it was my turn to smile.**


	9. Camping?

_He did it. Ladies and gentleman Joe Jonas has made me fall in love with him once again. Nothing more then making out went on this morning. Joe would never put me in a situation like that. And I'm glad. He loves me. We hung out all day today. Just doing random things. My mom called earlier saying she wasn't going to be home tonight. Oh the joy of being a doctors daughter, I never really see my mom. I'm used to it now but it still gets lonely here in this house._

"Hey Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind staying here tonight. I mean not in a sexual way but just so I don't have to be here alone." I heard him chuckle.

"Sure." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "But only under one circumstance."

"Oh great what is it?" I hate his circumstances, they always involved crazy ideas. Someone always got hurt.

"We sleep in the backyard. I haven't camped out in so long, I miss it. I'll set up the tent and everything, pleeeease." He made the best puppy dog face he could muster up.

I kissed his pouty lip before answering him. "Sure. I'll get the sleeping bags, you get the tent."

"Yay!" He shouted.

Two hours later and only one opening of the first aid kit we were finally done. Joe wasn't lying when he said he hadn't camped in a long time. Lets just say that I ended up putting the tent up.

"Lets make smores now!" Joe giddily yelled.

"OK, but I think it's best if you get the supplies and I make the fire." I smiled playfully at him.

"Deal." He said seriously. We both knew how that would end. We would need a bigger first aid kit.

"Haha Joe you have marshmallow all over your face." I giggled.

"Hey don't make fun of me. Just help get it off." He pleaded. I got up with a napkin and proceeded to clean his mouth.

"It's not coming off!" I giggled.

"Well maybe this would help." He placed his sweet tasting lips to mine.

"Yeah that did the job." I said as we parted. I smiled at Joe who had a goofy face on, I was so glad he was back.

"I'm glad your so persistent." I said when we had finally laid down in the tent, after putting the fire out of course.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"I'm glad you did everything you could to get me to forgive you. I'm so glad you came back, for me."

"I did those things because I love you, and I cant live without you. Casey you're my world. I would do anything for you."

I kissed Joe for the millionth time that day. I just couldn't get enough of him. What could I say I loved him just as much as he loved me.


	10. Creepers

"Joe? Joe!" I yelled softly, not to wake the neighbors.

"Casey? What is it? Are you OK?"

"Do you here that?" I had been awake for about ten minutes just loving being in Joe's arms when I started hearing weird noises outside. I'm not going to lie I got a little freaked out by it.

"Yeah. What is that?"

"I don't know but its freaking me out."

"Stay here I'm gonna go check everything out." Was he crazy? I just got him back, again, and he was going to go and get himself killed.

"No, don't go!"

"Casey relax. I'll be right back."

And with that he was gone. I stayed completely silent, just listening for Joe. When I noticed that it had been a long few minutes I decided I would brave up and go find him.

"Joe? Joe where the heck are you?" As I continued my journey to find Joe someone came up from behind me and grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth. I started screaming through their hand and kicking.

"Shhh be quiet." Wait I knew that voice. It wasn't Joe's but I knew who it was.

"Kevin?" I turned around once the person let me go. "KEVIN!" I hugged him so hard I thought I might kill him.

"Casey. OK I cant breathe." I let him go.

"Right sorry. What the heck are you doing here?

"Surprise?"

"Yeah it is! I haven't seen you in forever. Wait where's Joe? And is Nick here too?"

"Boo!" Someone said from behind me. I turned around quickly and came face to face with Nick.

"Nick!" I engulfed him in a hug as I had Kevin. I missed these boys so much. And the Jonas clan had a past of leaving with not letting me know, so I was going to get my hugs no matter what.

"Casey, cant breathe."

"Sorry Nicky. I missed you guys so much. What are you doing here. Especially in my backyard at," I looked at Kevin's watch, "Three in the morning."

"Late flight?" Nick smiled.

"I can live with that." I smiled at them as I once again hugged each of them. "Ok so where's Joe?"

"Here I am!" I heard Joe yell from the screen door. "I was just using the facilities. Casey I see that Kevin and Nick here have filled you in on why their here." I saw Joe's face drop.

"Actually no they haven't." Now I knew why Nick had not given me a straight answer when I asked. "Guys, why are you here?"

"Well we came to get Joe. We have to go to Paris for this press thing and Joe is needed. They want all the Jonas Brothers." Kevin slowly said to me.

"Wait, but he has two days left." I said.

"That's why we had to come and get him. Mom's orders." Nick said.

"Wait so Joe you knew about this? I mean you aren't acting like them showing up was a surprise." I angrily said to Joe.

"Casey really I had no idea. Really I'm just as bummed as you are and just as surprised as you are." Joe said looking me straight in the eyes. I believed him.

"I don't want you to leave. Especially to Paris." I noticed the sadness in his eyes. I turned to Kevin and Nick. "When are you taking him?"

"Plane leaves tomorrow, well I guess today, at one-thirty." Nick said. "Casey were so sorry. Trust me if it was up to us we would never take Joe away from you."

"But sadly it isn't up to you guys." I said looking at Joe now. "I'm going to miss you so much." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know. I'm going to miss you just as much." He said as he kissed my lips.

"Well lets all get to sleep." Kevin said.

"Yeah that sounds good." Said Nick. "I could use some sleep."

"We'll see you guys in the morning." Joe said.

"Wait, I should go get them situated in their. I'll be right back." I said as I stepped out of Joe's arms.

"Alright there you go. You guys good?" I asked as I handed Kevin his blanket.

"Yeah were good. Thanks Casey." Kevin said.

"Alright I'll see you later." I said.

"Wait Casey." I heard as I was in the kitchen about to step outside. I turned around to see Nick.

"What's up Nick?"

He hugged me. "We love you Casey. You know that right?" He asked me.

"Yeah of course. I love you guys to." I was confused. The Jonas boys had that gift too. Leaving without a word, and confusing the heck out of you.

"No I mean like you don't hate us now that were taking Joe from you. Right?"

"Nick," I laughed, "I could never hate you guys. I mean I'm bummed that your all leaving but that's your job, no your dream. I wasn't expecting Joe or any of you to stop, just for me. Don't worry I'll be fine, and I promise I don't hate you guys." I hugged him. "You three guys are the most important people in my life, your all my best friends."

"Good. I love you Casey. Oh P.S. I really miss you coming to me for advice." Nick laughed.

"I miss your advise too. I promise I'll come to you with all of my problems! Love you to Nicky. I'll see you later." I hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

When I walked into the tent Joe had clearly fallen asleep, his snoring would give it away in a second. He looked so peaceful. Man I was going to miss him so much. I laid down next to him laying my head on his chest, as a reflex he put his arm around me. Yeah I could defiantly get used to this.


	11. Bon Jor

"Casey. Casey, time to wake up." I heard Joe whisper in my ear. It felt like I had closed my eyes for only an hour before I was being woken up again.

"Already?" I asked a wide awake Joe. "Whoa why are you so awake already?"

I saw him smile. "Because I have a surprise. Last night when you said that me leaving wasn't up to me I realized something else was. So I called my mom and asked if you could come with us. To Paris. I was surprised she was even up but she was and she said she had been waiting for my call. She knew what I was going to ask. And guess what! She said you can come!"

My mouth dropped as I stared at Joe. The hugest smile spread across my face as I leapt at Joe crashing my lips to his. "I love you." I said as he held me. "Thank you so much for this."

"I would have missed you way to much. Plus now I get to take you to the most romantic place on earth." He smiled shyly, then kissed me again. "You better get packing. I woke you up at six so you can have plenty of time to pack and get ready. Me and my bro's are going to buy some snacks for the plane ride. We'll see you in a few." With that Joe kissed me and was gone.

Now I had five short hours to pack for the trip of a life time. The best part; being with the love of my life the entire journey.


	12. Secrets

_**We just got to the airport, and were waiting for the Jonas private jet to pick us up. I'm taking this time to fill you, my lovely journal, in on the past few eventful hours. So Kevin and Nick appeared at my house last night and told me they had to take Joe away a few days early, they were going to Paris. Joe woke me up this morning telling me that he would miss me too much going to Paris without me so he was kidnapping me and taking me with him (with the permission of his mother of course.) Who knew Joe could be such a romantic?**_

"**Frankie!" I just about squealed as I saw him jump off the jet and come flying towards me.**

"**Casey! I missed you so much!" He said as he jumped into my arms. "I'm so glad your coming with us!"**

"**I'm super excited to be coming with you guys. We haven't all vacationed together in so long." The last time we all went on vacation was to Texas when my dad was still alive. That was about six years ago. The whole Adams and Jonas clan loaded up in a bus and drove the three trillion miles to Texas. It was insane. Or maybe it just felt that way because we had a screaming two year old, Frankie, and I was the only girl under the age of twelve.**

"**Come on you two love birds, we need to go." I heard Kevin say to me and Frankie.**

"**Hey Casey is my love bird." Joe said manly. "You better watch it Frankie, you better not steal my girl."**

**I giggled at Frankie's facial expression. He was always so dramatic. Took after Joe I guess.**

**I always loved long plane rides, and being with Joe on that ride was even better. Paul and Denise were already in Paris getting things set up, which surprised me because they usually never let the boys travel alone. But don't get me wrong the plane was nowhere near empty. There was, of course, the four Jonas boys and me. Then Big Rob, JT, Garbowski, Ryan, and Flawless Lawless. **

"**Hey Nick can I talk to you for a minute?" We had been on the plane for about an hour. A very eventful hour if I do say so myself. Joe had managed to hurt his arm playing guitar hero, and Frankie insisted on playing Webkins with me.**

"**Yeah sure Case." I was taking Nick up on his advice offer once again. When they still lived in Jersey I would go to Nick for advice for everything. Once we were out of earshot from everyone, well almost everyone I think Garbo was listening, but I didn't mind. "Whats up?"**

"**I just was thinking, and why isn't your mom and dad on here? I know they went early but they usually never let you guys travel alone even if Big Rob is with you at all times. I guess I just find that weird." I said.**

"**Oh, they just needed to get some important things set up early. They couldn't wait till we got there. Just don't worry about it Casey. And one more thing don't ask Joe. Just do that one favor and don't ask Joe." Nick smiled at me.**

"**Alright. I'll buy it for now. But I'm on to you Nicholas." I said matter-of-factly. "I'm on to you." **

**As I walked back into the lounge area I heard Garbo laughing to himself. Told you he was listening.**

"**Garbowski, do you know something I don't know." I asked.**

"**No, no, no. Your just going to flip when you see Paris, that's all." He said trying to avoid my eyes. **

"**OK, what is going on with everyone?" I said to myself. Everyone is acting so weird. They better not be like planning something about me, behind my back. Oh the Jonas boys loved to confuse me.**


	13. Here We Go Go Go Again

_**The rest of that plane ride was boring. No one really wanted to talk to me. Except Joe of course, we talked about really stupid, really cute, and really lovey dovey things the rest of the way. Joe told me the plans for our week in Paris. They had a few interviews but the rest of the week Joe was going to take me to every place imaginable in Paris. I was glad I was getting to see some of the things I've always wanted to and be with Joe. Life was pretty good.**_

_**Knock Knock**_**. I ran to the hotel door the second I heard the knock. I was hoping it was Joe. Sure enough when I looked through the peep whole I saw his drop dead gorgeous face.**

**I opened the door and let him in. "Alright so I just talked to my mom and they said that they finished setting up and their going to meet us at this little restaurant place." He said.**

"**Joe? Why is everyone acting so weird around me?" I had finally asked the one question that had been eating at me for most of the day.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well everyone has sorta takin' a vow or something to just not talk to me as much as possible."**

"**Hmm I'm not sure. But that's fine with me." I looked up at him shocked. He laughed at my expression. "Because that means I get more of you all for myself." Joe said before placing his lips to mine. **

"**Man I hope they don't talk to me for the rest of the trip." I said after Joe had pulled away.**

**He chuckled. "Lets get going before my mom yells at us for being late." Joe grabbed my hand and lead me towards the elevator. Once we were inside, "Casey, when we get outside there might be some paparazzi and fans. So just beware."**

"**Got it." I said as I kissed his lips once more. "Just incase I don't get to for the rest of the night." He smiled at me.**

"**Well in that case," He pressed his lips to mine for a good ten seconds. "It could be a long night." He smiled down at me. When we got closer to the hotel doors Joe leaned towards my ear and whispered, "Here we go." Lights flashed once we stepped outside.**


	14. The French Man And His Polaroids

_It was so weird being followed by paparazzi all night. Joe handled it well, but then again he is used to it. They kept asking Joe who I was and if I was the girl he went back to Jersey for. It was funny, Joe didn't say one word, he just smiled and waved. He's a champ. Joe and I talked about the whole relationship thing and how we want to just wait awhile before we tell people about what ever we have. Were still not officially boyfriend/girlfriend. Weird I know, because we kiss and stuff. But I want Joe to be the one to ask me, so until then I will wait patiently for him._

We got back to the hotel late. Joe told me not to go to sleep but to get into comfy clothes. So I did as he said. He wouldn't tell me why, but I wasn't complaining, as long as I was with him I was fine.

'_Meet me in the Lobby.' _It was a text from Joe. I guess it was time to find out what this secret was. I mean it was almost midnight so it couldn't be to extraordinary, but then again Joe liked to take me places when it was late.

When I got to the lobby I saw him waiting for me by the front doors.

"Hello madam, where are you going this fine evening?" Joe asked me in a horrible French accent.

"Well I'm not sure. You see, I'm meeting someone here, and he is supposed to know." I said playing along with his game.

"Ahh I see, this someone you speak of, is he a special someone?"

"Well I love him very much, if that's what you mean."

"Well in that case, I know exactly where your going tonight." Joe said, dropping the French accent and holding his arm out for me. In which I gladly accepted.

We had been walking for about twenty minutes when I saw it. The beautiful Eiffel Tower. It was like a scene from a movie. The tower was lit up beautifully and there were no people in sight.

"Welcome to the most romantic place in Paris." Joe said as we approached the base of the tower.

"This is where you wanted to take me?" I asked astonished.

"No, this is where I wanted to take you." He said as we stepped inside the elevator that lead to the top of the tower.

"No way. Joe… This is amazing!" I said as we stepped out onto the small balcony that was at the top.

"I wanted to take an amazing girl, that I'm crazy about, to an amazing place." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "If you were wondering, this is why my parents were here before we were. They were setting this little gathering up." I looked at Joe and saw him smile.

"Remind me to worship their feet when we see them tomorrow." I told Joe as serious as I possibly could.

"I'll try." He laughed.

**PART 2**

We had been at the tower for a good hour or so. It was mostly silent. We talked a little and took a lot of Polaroid pictures. Joe was never one for digital cameras. 'Polaroid's are better' he always said. And frankly I agreed.

"Hey Casey?" He finally broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I, umm brought you here to ask you something." Oh no now I'm a little scared.

"Sure, anything."

I saw him smile. "I love you Casey, I hope you know that. There's nothing in the world that could show you how much you mean to me. I would do anything for you. You're my whole world. Heck I love you more then the world… If that makes sense. But anyway, I want to ask if you would officially be my girlfriend."

I must have had a huge smile on my face because Joe didn't need me to say yes for him to know. He wrapped his arms around me once again and kissed me.

"Joseph Adam Jonas, a romantic? Who knew?" I said, as he laughed.

The next Polaroid captured our first kiss as OFFICAILLY boyfriend/girlfriend, with all of Paris in the background. That was defiantly a keeper, no a framer.


	15. She's Baaaack

_Last night was the best night of my life by far. Joe took me to the top of the Eiffel Tower at midnight, and asked me to be his girlfriend. Yeah that defiantly holds the number one spot._

**JOE'S P.O.V **

"Sooo Joe how'd last night go?" Kevin asked me as soon as my eye lids slid open.

"Kev, I just woke up and you already want a play by play of the night?" I said with grogginess in my voice.

"Well Joe, seeing as how its almost three in the afternoon, and how I let you sleep the whole day, yes I would already like a play by play of the night before."

I proceeded to let Kevin in on all the details of the previous night. And concluded with the biggest smile on my face.

"You really love her don't you?" He asked, which surprised me.

"Well of course I love her. What kind of question is that?'

"No. I mean your in love with her, aren't you?" Kevin asked me with the goofiest grin playing on his lips. I could feel the redness seeping around on my cheeks. "See I knew you did, your blushing like crazy right now."

"Yeah I am. She's my world Kev. I don't know what I would do without her." I finished with a smile and let those words sink into my head. I loved her, I was in love with her. We had said it to each other before but it hadn't hit me till now that it was actually true.

__________________

"Hello?" I answered my phone a few hours later.

"Hey Joey." A girls voice came from the receiver.

"Britney? Is that you?" This couldn't be good. She was most likely mad at me for kicking her out the other day when Casey caught us.

"Yep it's me. I just wanted to see how your doing. I haven't talked to you since the other day when Casey ruined our fun."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. How are you?" I had to be as polite as possible.

"I'm fine, I guess. I'm just bored out of my mind, my parents took me to Paris for the week and they ditched me as soon as we go here." Great.

"Ha, that's funny were in Paris too."

"No way! What are you doing right now? We should hang out."

"Yeah that would be fun, let me just get your address." What was I doing, I couldn't hang out with Britney, yet I was.


	16. Not So Pure and Faithful

**CASEY'S P.O.V**

_Joe Jonas. My boyfriend. Teen pop sensation. He has so many names, to me he is perfect, to me he is my everything. I'm so glad I have him back in my life, I'm finally happy again and I will do anything to keep that happiness. If that means breaking rules then that's what I'm going to have to do._

"Hey Kev have you talked to Joe today? I've called him like five times but his phone is off." It's five o'clock and Joe was supposed to pick me up for dinner but he never showed, so I resorted to calling Kevin. Kevin was like the brother I never had, he was protective and always there for me.

"Yeah I talked to him a few hours ago, he had just woke up. Have you tried his room? Maybe he fell back asleep."

"Yeah I'll check his room."

"Call me if he's not there, it's not like him to not answer his phone, I mean the thing is attached to his pocket."

I laughed, it was true Joe always had his phone with him and always answered it. "Alright Kev."

I walked the ten feet to Joe's room, which was a few down from mine, and knocked. I waited a few minutes and with no answer I knocked one more time. Nothing. I retreated back to my room to call Kevin and let him know we had a M.I.A Jonas.

**JOE'S P.O.V**

I hadn't planned on spending as much time with Britney as I did, I knew me and Casey had a dinner date at five thirty and I was way late.

"Hey, Britney I have to go, I'm late for a very important date." Quoting Alice In Wonder Land there, me and Britney had been at her hotel for a few hours and we were now watching the movie.

"Oh Joey don't go, this hotel room is big and I get scared of the dark when no one is here with me, if you leave I'll be scared."

"Sorry Britney, maybe tonight is the night you'll get over that and grow up." I had had it, I had stayed to long as it was but Britney was manipulative in a way that if you didn't stay you would be getting 'a very angry call from daddy', or that's at least what Britney kept telling me.

"Joeeeey, I'm feeling playful, maybe you could stay awhile longer and you know 'play' with me." She had her seductive eyes on high speed, it wasn't going to work though, not this time.

"Britney you know I love Casey, I'm going." Before I could get off the couch Britney had her hands around my torso keeping me from the door.

"Come on Joe, I know you and Casey don't do specific things for each other and I could help you with your needs." She started to nibble my ear. "I could do whatever you want me to." She pulled me back into a sitting position on the couch. "I could quench your thirst." She started unbuttoning my plaid shirt, rubbing my chest through my white t-shirt. She threw her legs over my waist so now she was straddling me. "I could maybe do this…" She started to taking my white shirt off, at the same time starting to take her v neck off, now reveling her bra.

This whole situation wasn't something I wanted to happen, knowing if I went to Britney's hotel room something like this would happen, the whole way over hoping she just wanted to talk, but I knew better.

She was moving to my belt. I just wanted to push her off but something was keeping me from doing it. At that moment my thoughts went to Casey, I knew I loved her so why was I doing this. Ashley removed my pants and then removed her shorts, we were now down to our skivvies. The bulge in my boxers was clear and Britney took that as a sign that she could continue, sliding her hand down my boxers making me moan at the contact her hand made with my personals. She started to connect our lips, I wasn't stopping her, I was actually kissing her back. She moved my hands around to unclasp her bra. She lifted off my lap and led me into the bedroom, dropping her panties in the process.


	17. I'm Sorry

**CASEY'S P.O.V**

_Joe came back to the hotel around seven, he didn't stop by my room, he didn't say goodnight, he went right into his room and locked the door and placed his 'do not disturb' sign on his door handle. I was worried to say the least. I needed Kevin._

"Hey Kevin, sorry to bother you but do you think you and Nick could come by my room?" This was actually a job for both the other brothers.

"Yeah we'll be there in a few."

I didn't really know what I was going to say once they actually got here, something like 'Hey why is Joe being such an ass' or 'What's up his butt?', my thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled in the general direction of the door. It opened and in came the two people I needed most at this point in time.

"Hey Casey. We umm know why you called us. To say the least, we have no idea what Joe has stuck up his butt." Oh Nick knew me to well.

"I just don't understand. He was gone all day and he missed our dinner date, and what gets me the most is he didn't even call. I'm worried."

"Don't be worried. Just go talk to him, maybe he just had a bad day. Go talk to him, call us when you can. Night Casey." Kevin being his older brother self knew exactly how to take a situation and make it better.

"Yeah night guys, I'll text you." And with that we all left my hotel room, me going in the direction of Joe's room and Nick and Kevin going in the direction of the arcade.

As I walked the familiar ten feet to Joe's room I became more and more nervous, what if Joe didn't want to talk what if I was the one that made him that way? I didn't do anything wrong. This burden was on his shoulders.

I knocked a few knocks, no answer. I knocked again, "Joe it's me open up please." No answer. "Joe. Please open the door, your scaring me." As soon as I started to walk away Joe opened the door. I hugged him tightly, his arms stayed limply at his sides not hugging me back. I let go, looked up at him and knew he had been crying.

"Hi, Casey." I guess it was all he could muster up, but he still wasn't looking me in the eye.

"Joe what's going on?" I was keeping my statements blunt and hoping that my voice didn't sound shaky. "Where have you been all day?"

"Can we talk about this inside?" He ushered me into his hotel room. I sat on his bed, he began talking almost instantly. "Casey I did something, and I wish I could take it back, and your going to hate me and never want to talk to me again, and I think I'm the biggest idiot on the planet, please don't hate me, please. I can't take losing you again but I know that what I did was so bad and stupid and I'm so sorry and I hope that you will forgive me, I love you and only you." I stopped him there, not wanting to here him anymore.

"Joe, just tell me what you did."

"Did you know Britney was in town?" I looked at him knowingly and shook my head no. "Yeah she called me, and I went over to her hotel and things were so calm and we were just watching movies and then I realized the time and freaked out and I tried to leave but she wouldn't let me and things got heated again and we removed clothes and I'm so sorry."

"Joe you didn't." I said tears starting to be present in my eyes. "Please just tell me you didn't."

"No, Casey. I swear to you that once I realized what was going on I stopped, it didn't go as far as Britney wanted it to, I'm so sorry."

"Joe! Stop apologizing. When you say it didn't go as far as Britney wanted it to, what does that mean? It went as far as you wanted it to? Joe, I can't believe this, again. Do I not mean enough to you, or is it because you know you can just go and get any girl you want, do you just think I'm like nothing, a back up? What? What am I to you Joe?"

"Casey, please understand that you are everything to me and I love you so much."

"Obviously not enough to know that I should be the one that you go through crap for, not that whore! I-I-I I need to go. Please just leave me alone."

"Casey wait!"

"No, I'm done waiting. Maybe Britney will be willing to wait. Not me I don't play that game, not anymore." And with that I was gone, not looking back.


	18. Not A Word Is Left Unspoken

_I'm not sure where I'm going, but please just let me go. I just need to get away from life for awhile, tell Joe not to call or text or look for me. If I never see you again, I'm really sorry that I hurt you and Nick. Make sure Nick knows how much I love him, I hope you know how much I love you to Kevin. You're my brother I never had, thank you. I will miss your family but I can't have my heart broken anymore. This has gone to far, my heart will always be with Joe no matter how hard I will try to get over him, my heart will heal one day but it will go right back to loving Joe. That is something I can't control._

**Broken hearts and last goodbyes **

**Restless nights but lullabies **

**Help to make the pain go away. **

**I realize I let you down **

**Told you that I'd be around **

**Building up the strength just to say. **

**I'm sorry for breaking all the promises **

**That I wasn't around to keep. **

**It's on me this time is the last time **

**I will ever beg you to stay **

**But your already on your way.**

_I hope your mom and dad don't hate me but once they know the whole story I think they will hopefully understand. Make sure Frankie doesn't hate me, tell him I love him and he was always my favorite Jonas. Joe needs you now more then ever, Kevin, so when he comes to you, I think you'll know that just letting him be on his own for awhile and feel the heart break that I'm feeling, it will be good for him. I'm not going to have anyone to help me through this, we should both get through it on our own. _

**Filled with sorrow**

**Filled with pain**

**Knowing that I am to blame**

**For leaving your heart out in the rain**

**And I know your going to walk away**

**And leave me with the price to pay**

**Before you go I wanted to say**

**That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises **

**That I wasn't around to keep**

**It's on me this time is the last time **

**I will ever beg you to stay**

**But your already on your way.**

_Joe cheated, again, I'm not sure how far it went but it was far enough to push me away. Just think, you guys will have some great songs come from this. Hahaha, I love you Kevin, you have my number. Maybe one day I'll come back, you'll be easier to find then I will. I love you all. - Casey_

**Can't make it ****alive on my own**

**But if you have to go **

**Then please girl just leave me alone**

'**Cause I don't want to see **

**You and me going our separate ways**

**I'm begging you to stay**

**I'm sorry for breaking all the promises**

**That I wasn't around to keep**

**It's on me this time is the last time**

**I will ever beg you to stay**

**But your already on your way**

**But your already on your way.**


End file.
